


Blue Skies, Green With Envy

by csquared225



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pheels, Riding, bottom!Phil, mention of the fish tank, phil's couch, top!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/csquared225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs some alone time with Phil after his old fling has messed with his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies, Green With Envy

Phil was finally back in his office, typing up his sitrep from the O-84. He paused once as he was finishing up, glancing upwards.  
  
“Clint, you’ve been up there for two hours. Come down already.”  
  
The ceiling tile above him huffed and slid back, Hawkeye dropping down from it and flipping in an impressive display of acrobatics onto the floor in front of him.

 

“I don’t like the vents up here. I miss your old office.”

 

His lover smiled indulgently and put the final finishes on his report.  
  
“You’ll get used to it. And despite Fury being even more angry with me about crashing the BUS and learning that you and Natasha know about me, you don’t have to hide up there. I have a perfectly functioning couch. It’s the same brand as the one in my old office.”

 

Clint eyed the green plush sofa doubtfully.

 

“But that one smelled like you,” he whined, plopping down on it and squirming to get comfortable. “We had sex on that one. And slept together, ate Thai food--”

 

“Clint. I get it. That one had history. We’ll just have to make some new memories on this one. Not--” he held up a hand when his former asset perked up, “Now. I have to send this off and work on mission parameters for this weekend.” Clint drooped like a popped balloon.

 

Phil sighed and sent off the report, standing up and winced when his knees and back made protesting noises. Whatever they’d done in “Tahiti”, they could have gotten rid of some other aches and pains besides the one on his chest.

 

“We’ll have time together, I promise. Just not right now. It’s the team’s first week, it’s bound to be hectic.” He sat down beside him and rubbed his back just the way he knew he liked it, right between his shoulder blades. Clint melted into his lap, practically purring. Natasha had said many a time he was more cat than hawk. When he tensed up again, he knew something was off.

 

“So I hear you caught up with that Peru lady, what’s-her-name--”

 

“You know full well what her name is, Clint.”

 

The archer shrugged, trying to look disinterested, but Phil saw the thread of insecurity in his eyes. He sighed and drew Clint close again. “Clint, it was a long time ago, before you. I...I don’t think I would have gone for her back then if you were around,” he admitted. Clint blinked at him. Phil cleared his throat. “Clint, the only people I was really with while we’ve been working together are the one date I had with Pepper and one night stands with medium height, blondish brown haired young men with blue green eyes.”

 

Clint’s nose twitched. Phil recognized it as the archer trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Here I am baring my soul and you’re going to laugh at me,” he sighed melodramatically. Clint finally let out a snort, but quickly sobered.

 

“Phil? All my one night stands were older brunette men, often wearing suits,” he admitted just as freely. “So I think I can understand where you’re coming from.”

 

He met his eyes as he sat up straight, reluctantly leaving the warm haven of Phil’s wonderful back rubs.

 

“I think I can safely say we’re both idiots,” Clint declared. Phil snorted.

 

“I can safely agree.” He reached out to cup Clint’s cheek. “Clint, I know we don’t say it often enough. But I love you and I am going to keep you as long as you let me.” The archer swallowed and nodded.

 

“Same here. I mean, I love you too. And everything.” He made a face when Phil chuckled at his lack of eloquence. He pressed his lips to his, and they tipped back down onto the couch. “You said we were going to make new memories, right?” He breathed against his former handler’s mouth. “Wanna start right now?”  
  
Phil’s eyes darkened, and he dove back in for another kiss, tongue mapping out Clint’s mouth as if he didn’t know every dip and curve by now. Clint gave as good as he got, clutching to him like he would disappear, like he had so many times that he’d dreamed of this happening, finally getting Phil back only to have him slip through his fingers like he’d never been there in the first place.  
  
A rough pinch to his ass made him yelp indignantly. Phil smiled down at him.  
  
“I’m here and I’m real, Clint. Just let go. I haven’t had office couch sex for over half a year, remember?”  
  
That got him back into action, and he eagerly helped him strip down, tossing his own uniform off to the side. He knew Phil was really horny when he didn’t bother to hang up his suit, and pounced on him when he fell back onto the couch, barenaked. He paused to trace the scar on his chest with his hands, kissing it gently, but that was all the time for tenderness they spared for now. They were too desperate for anything else now.

 

“You’re sure you’re up for this, right? I’m not gonna hurt you?” Clint asked as he kissed his way down the familiar furry chest, nuzzling and nipping at the spots he knew were most sensitive. Phil writhed beneath him, and gasped out, “I’m fine, I was clear by Medical already--we’ve had sex before, now get in me!”  
  
“No, I’m gonna wind you up a little more first. As punishment for almost falling out of a plane.”  
  
Phil groaned and covered his face as Clint finally reached his cock and balls, nuzzling and licking over them teasingly, making the pleasure swell in his belly then retreat to suck and nip at his thighs.  
  
“I wasn’t this cruel to you when you threw yourself off of buildings without someone to catch you,” he protested, spreading his legs wider as he said it anyway. Clint chuckled around his cock; he’d sucked it all the way down now, and Phil moaned as the vibrations tingled pleasantly around his sensitive shaft. Clint began to swallow around him, and pulled off just as his balls were drawing up. “You’re so mean to me,” he mock complained, opening his mouth up for a kiss as his lover shared his taste between them and sucked on his tongue.

 

“You love it,” Clint reminded him, suddenly gentle, and Phil’s eyes softened.

 

“I do. Now get inside of me before I pin you down and ride you.”

 

“Sir, yes sir!”

 

It said something about their sex life and how they had to hurry things along so often because of the lives they led, that there was always lube on hand. Before long, Clint was pressing two fingers inside of them, scissoring him open, and occasionally crooking them to hit his lover’s prostate, making him curse and tighten around him. He loved seeing the normally composed Agent undone like this, sweaty and demanding and begging for him to get on with it.

 

He gave himself a good coat of lube and pressed inside slowly, letting him adjust. Clint more often than not bottomed, and it had been almost two weeks since Phil had taken his turn, and on a much more stable surface than a couch thousands of feet in the air.

 

“I’m good,” Phil was saying before long, nodding at him when he checked to confirm. Clint withdrew more quickly than he would have liked, but he’d been building up for too long, and Phil felt so damn good around him.

 

“You’re mine,” he panted as he bent over him and pressed in and out, forehead brushing against Phil’s. “Not that Comandante bitch, not that quick fling you had with Potts, no one else’s.” His partner gasped an agreement, clutching at him tightly with his arms, nails dragging down Clint’s muscled back. “And I’m yours. Don’t ever forget that, okay? I love you, Phil, love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Clint’s. All yours, you’re mine, now move faster, I’m getting close.”

 

The archer sped up, and hitched a leg to wrap around his waist to slide in deeper, making both of them cry out. He was going to come any second now but he wanted Phil to let go first.

 

“Come for me, Phil, wanna see it--”

 

“Oh god, Clint--”

 

“Fuck, Phil--”

 

It was with luck that the office was soundproofed, as they shouted each other’s names as they came, seed spraying Phil’s chest and Clint’s cock wetly pulsing inside of him. Clint half-collapsed on top of him, bracketing him with his elbows as he struggled to get breath again. Phil was no better, chest heaving and staring up at Clint with glassy, sated eyes.  
  
“Fuck, I missed that,” Clint breathed when he could speak again.  
  
“Not too bad for a man back from the dead?” Phil quipped lightly, and grunted when Clint smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
“‘S’not funny.” But Phil could see the small grin on his face. He smiled and rolled over. “So, I heard you talking with Fury earlier--”  
  
“Clint.”  
  
“What? I was waitin’ for you. So anyway. You know that Tony could build you a jet with the fish tank on it...”  
  
“Drop it, Clint.”

  
**The End**


End file.
